Highway to Hell
by Lauron1912
Summary: Ein schrecklicher Unfall erschüttert das Team um Brenda Leigh Johnson. Sie hatten die Betroffene nie wirklich als eine von ihnen bezeichnet. Aber war sie es doch? Und was hatte sich an besagtem Morgen wirklich auf dem Highway ereignet? Major Crimes nimmt die Ermittlungen auf und stößt dabei auf erstaunlicher Erkenntnisse. Shandy.
1. Ungebremst

Nach langer, langer Zeit melde ich mich mal wieder. Ich weiß, einige hatte mich gebeten, mal etwas lustiges, schönes zu schreiben. Aber ich fühle mich einfach viel wohler, wenn ich meine übliche Dramatik einbauen kann. Deshalb habe ich jetzt mit dieser Story begonnen. Sie wird einige Kapitel umfassen. Wie gesagt, dramatisch wie üblich, aber auch Shandy wie üblich.

Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch. Lasst es mich bitte wissen, damit es sich lohnt, sie fortzusetzen. Viel Spaß beim Lesen ;-)

 **Highway to Hell - Chapter 1**

„Dieser Wagen hat mir mehr Ärger gebracht, als er wert war. Fürchterlich! Danke nochmal, dass Sie mich mitnehmen."

Frustriert versuchte Brenda Leigh Johnson zu retten, was von ihrer Frisur noch übrig war. Sie war schon auf dem Weg zur Arbeit gewesen, als ihr Wagen mitten auf dem Highway nur noch ein erbärmliches Stottern von sich gab. Natürlich musste es ausgerechnet an diesem Morgen in Los Angeles regnen. Brenda seufzte, der Tag begann ja wunderbar.

„Kein Problem, Chief. Es lag ja sowieso fast auf unserem Weg. Außerdem wäre es bei dem Wetter wirklich eine Zumutung gewesen, Sie noch länger dort stehen zu lassen."

Andy Flynn drehte sich kurz zu seiner Chefin um und warf ihr ein kleines Lächeln zu. Sein Partner auf dem Fahrersitz gab nur ein zustimmendes Grummeln von sich. Er war auf die Fahrbahn vor sich konzentriert. Gerade hatte ihn ein silberner Wagen überholt und vor ihm wieder eingeschert. Er traute seinen Augen kaum, hatte er denn nicht einmal beim Autofahren ein wenig Ruhe vor dieser Frau?

„Hey Partner, was machst du denn so ein Gesicht? Der Tag hat noch nicht einmal richtig angefangen und deine Laune ist schon mies."

Verständnislos sah Flynn zu Provenza hinüber. Der schüttelte nur den Kopf und deutete mit dem Kinn auf den Wagen vor ihm. Auch Flynn wandte sich zur Straße. Der Verkehr staute sich langsam und der Highway wurde immer voller, aber den Wagen vor ihnen erkannte er dennoch.

„Ist das-?"

„Raydor!"

Der Chief schien eben so wenig erfreut über die frühe Begegnung wie ihre Lieutenants.

„Na großartig, der Tag wird immer besser."

Genervt warf Brenda ihre Haare zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Vor ihr ließ Andy sich langsam in seinen Sitz zurück sinken und beobachtete den Wagen vor sich. Langsam zog er die Brauen zusammen. Raydor setzte erneut zum Überholen an, obwohl schon abzusehen war, dass die Autos weiter vorn im Stau zum Stehen kamen. Er dachte viel von ihr, aber für eine drängelnde Autofahrerin hatte er sie nicht gehalten. Auch die anderen beiden im Wagen schien es zu wundern, als Raydor ausscherte und sich auf einer der linken Spuren einordnete.

„Was macht sie denn da? Das wird sie auch nicht schneller zu den Headquarters bringen."

Verärgert schüttelte Provenza den Kopf.

Andy beobachtete das silberne Fahrzeug durch den Verkehr hindurch, während die anderen beiden sich schon auf etwas anderes konzentrierten. Daher war er auch der erste, der mit ansehen musste, was als nächstes geschah.

Raydor schien den Wagen plötzlich nach rechts zu reißen und verfehlte dabei andere Fahrzeuge nur um Haaresbreite. Allerdings stiegen die Fahrer um sie herum so hart in die Eisen, dass einige die Wagen vor sich rammten. Am Rande nahm er wahr, wie auch sein Partner stark bremste und fluchte und Brenda hinter ihm erschrocken aufschrie. Doch vor allem konnte er den Blick nicht von Raydors Wagen abwenden, der mit extrem hoher Geschwindigkeit ungebremst auf die Leitplanken zu raste, sie durchbrach, sich mehrmals überschlug und schließlich die Böschung hinunter rutschte, bis er das Sichtfeld Flynns verließ.

Das alles geschah in weniger als drei Sekunden. Er wusste nicht, warum er so handelte, wie er es als nächstes tat. Aber noch bevor Provenza den Wagen vollkommen zum Stillstand gebracht hatte, riss er seine Tür auf, löste den Gurt und sprang aus dem Wagen. Seine Füße hatten kaum den Asphalt berührt, da lief er geistesgegenwärtig los, an den anderen Wagen vorbei.

Auf dem Highway breitete sich ein einziges Chaos aus. Überall lagen Wrackteile, es stieg Qualm auf und verwirrte oder aufgebrachte Menschen liefen quer über die Fahrbahnen. Provenza rief seinem Partner hinterher. Doch dieser ignorierte all dies. An der Stelle, an der anstelle der Leitplanken nun ein großes Loch klaffte, hielt er kurz inne und atmete tief durch. Dann begann er so schnell wie möglich, die durch den Regen matschige Böschung hinunter zu klettern. Er folgte den Trümmern, die Raydors Auto in den Gewächsen hinterlassen hatte.

Als er hinter ein paar Büschen etwas Silbernes aufblitzen sah, lief er noch ein wenig schneller, bevor er schließlich vor dem großen Blechhaufen stand, der einmal Raydors Wagen gewesen war. Das Wrack lag auf dem Dach, ein Rad fehlte völlig und dort, wo man den Motor nur noch erahnen konnte, stieg Rauch auf. Vorsichtig umrundete Andy das Heck. Unter seinen Füßen knirschte das Glas von den zerborstenen Fenstern. Bei jedem Schritt wurde das flaue Gefühl in seinem Magen prägnanter. Als er auf die Fahrerseite trat, musste er stark schlucken. Er hatte die Frau nie besonders gut leiden können. Sie hatte ihnen allen nur das Leben schwer gemacht. Aber dennoch… Was wenn…?

Er schob den Gedanken beiseite und legte seinen Fokus auf das rauchende, knackende Wrack vor ihm. Erst konnte er nichts erkennen, doch als er näher trat, wurde ihm leicht schwindelig.

Dort an der Fahrertür, wo einmal ein Fenster gewesen war, ragte eine kleine, zierliche Hand heraus. Sie war reglos und blutverschmiert.

 **TBC**

 **Reviews nicht vergessen bitte :)**


	2. Stumm und reglos

Danke, **SharonandAndy** und **Glistening Sun** , für eure Reviews. Hab mich sehr gefreut.:)

Hier also das nächste Kapitel, ich hoffe, es gefällt euch.

 **Chapter 2**

Langsam machte Andy die Schritte zum Wagen hin. Sein Blick verließ dabei nie die kleine, blutverschmierte Hand, die unter dem Wrack hervor lugte.

Er nahm nur am Rande wahr, dass Brenda sich der Stelle näherte. Sie brauchte etwas länger dafür, sich mit ihren Pumps durch den weichen Schlamm zu kämpfen. Während er in die Knie ging, streckte er langsam die Finger aus. Kurz bevor, er das schmale Handgelenk von Sharon Raydor berührte, hielt er inne. Er hatte Angst. Natürlich ging sie ihm auf die Nerven, so wie jedem anderen auch. Aber… Was, wenn er jetzt keinen Puls mehr spüren würde? Davor hatte er große Angst.

Er holte noch einmal tief Luft, bevor er zwei Finger über ihr Handgelenk legte. Er merkte gar nicht, dass er den Atem anhielt. Doch als er allmählich ein schwaches Pulsieren unter seinen Fingerkuppen spürte, stieß er die Luft erleichtert aus.

„Sie lebt! Sie lebt, Chief."

Mit großen Augen wandte er sich zu Brenda um, die schließlich den schlammigen Hang hinter sich gelassen hatte. Doch Brenda sah ihn nicht an, ihre Augen waren an das Wrack vor ihr geheftet.

„Großer Gott!"

Wie angewurzelt blieb sie stehen.

„Chief! Wir müssen sie hier raus holen!"

Andy wandte sich erneut um. Ohne über seinen teuren Anzug nachzudenken, warf er sich bäuchlings in den Schlamm und sah in das Wrack hinein. Er konnte nicht viel erkennen. Er sah Raydors Haare und er sah Blut. Ihre Knie lagen fast auf ihrem Kopf auf, da der Wagen auf dem Dach liegen geblieben war. Andy schluckte. Es würde nicht einfach werden, sie zu befreien. Aber er wollte nicht auf die Feuerwehr warten. Sie würden zu lange brauchen, weil die Straßen so voll waren. Was, wenn sie bis dahin nicht mehr lebte? Was, wenn sie jetzt schon nicht mehr atmen konnte?

Andy dachte kurz über die Optionen nach und entschied sich erstmal zu der offensichtlichsten. Er griff nach dem Türgriff und versuchte, die Tür zu öffnen. Doch egal, wie sehr er daran rüttelte und zog, sie war zu verformt und bewegte sich keinen Zentimeter. Schnaufend ließ Andy von der Tür ab. Er wischte sich gerade die Augen, als er ein Geräusch hörte. Er richtete sich auf und sah über den Wagen hinweg auf die andere Seite. Dort kniete seine Vorgesetzte und zog an der Beifahrertür, die sich letztlich öffnen ließ.

„Chief!"

Erleichtert lief Andy um das Wrack herum und fiel neben Brenda zu Boden. Sie machte ihm Platz und er öffnete die Tür schließlich ganz. Es war schwierig und mühsam, aber es funktionierte.

Kurz sah er zu seiner Chefin.

„Chief, gehen Sie auf die andere Seite und versuchen Sie, ihren Gurt zu öffnen. Ich halte sie fest, damit sie sich nicht noch schwerer verletzt."

Brenda nickte und stand auf. Andy schob sich soweit es ging in den Wagen hinein. Jetzt konnte er dem Captain ins Gesicht schauen. Von ihrer kalten Maske war nichts mehr zu sehen. Sie hatte die Augen fest geschlossen und an ihrer Stirn klaffte eine Platzwunde. Ihr Kiefer begann anzuschwellen und ihre Haare klebten an ihrem Kopf, wo sie blutdurchtränkt waren. Was ihm am meisten Sorgen machte, war allerdings die B-Säule, die gebrochen war und sich leicht in ihren Rücken gebohrt hatte. Sie würden sie zwar dennoch befreien können, aber das Verletzungspotenzial war groß.

Vorsichtig legte er ihr einen Arm über die Brust und den anderen über die Hüfte. Dann nickte er Brenda zu. Sie streckte ihren Arm durch das zerbrochene Fenster und tastete nach dem Sicherheitsgurt, der Raydor in dem Wrack gefangen hielt. Als der Gurt sich löste, wechselte Andy die Position seiner Arme. Mit dem einen hielt er sie fest, den anderen schob er unter ihren Kopf und umfasste ihre Schulter.

„Chief, Sie müssen die Säule nach oben drücken, sonst kann ich sie nicht raus ziehen."

Brenda sah ihn zweifelnd an.

„Sind Sie sicher? Was, wenn ich noch mehr kaputt mache?"

„Chief, sie atmet kaum noch. Wir müssen sie hier raus holen. Und zwar schnell."

Brenda zögerte noch zwei Sekunden, umfasste dann aber die Säule mit beiden Händen und nickte.

„Auf drei. Eins, zwei, drei."

Andy zog den Captain vorsichtig in seine Richtung, während Brenda die Säule mit großer Mühe von der verletzten Frau weg stemmte. Das Geräusch, als sich das Metall von Raydors Körper löste, war zwar Übelkeit erregend, aber Andy fiel es danach leicht, den Captain aus dem Wagen zu ziehen. Brenda lief wieder auf die andere Seite des Wracks und half ihrem Kollegen, Sharon Raydor auf dem Boden abzulegen. Andy nahm danach ihren Kopf in seine Hände uns legte ihn in den Nacken. Dann beugte er sich zu ihr hinab und legte seine Wange an ihren Mund. Ihre Atemzüge wurden immer deutlicher.

Andy sah in ihr Gesicht, während ihre Augenlider zu flattern begannen. Als sie plötzlich schwach zu husten begann, schob er seinen Arm erneut unter ihren Kopf, um es ihr etwas leichter zu machen.

„Captain?"

Langsam zwang sich Sharon, ihre Augen zu öffnen. Ihr Blick ging wild umher und ihr Gesicht war schmerzverzerrt. Andy nahm seine freie Hand und legte sie an Sharons Wange.

„Schhh, ist schon gut. Alles wird gut."

Sie stöhnte vor Schmerzen und fixierte ihren Blick dann auf Andys Gesicht. In ihren Augen konnte er sehen, wie sehr sie litt und welche Angst sie hatte. Er wusste nicht, wie er sie weiter beruhigen sollte. Er sah hilfesuchend zu Brenda, doch sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern und sah ihn ebenso hilflos an. Er wandte sich wieder zu Sharon. Sie streckte die Hand aus. Er ergriff sie und sie umklammerte seine Hand immer fester. Dann beugte er sich noch etwas nach vorn, um ihr Gesicht vor dem unaufhörlichen Regen zu schützen.

Plötzlich hörte man die Sirenen der eintreffenden Rettungskräfte. Provenza würde sie hier runter führen.

Sharon wollte ihm etwas sagen, das sah er ihr an. Aber sie schien es nicht zu können. Er drückte ihre Hand einmal.

„Ist schon gut, Hilfe ist unterwegs. Sie haben es gleich geschafft."

Ihr Blick war so verzweifelt. Aus ihrem Augenwinkel erkämpfte sich eine einzelne Träne den Weg nach draußen. Sie schien ihm unbedingt etwas mitteilen zu wollen, aber er konnte nur den Kopf schütteln. Er hoffte nur, sie würde es schaffen. Aber dass sie bei Bewusstsein war, war doch ein gutes Zeichen, oder etwa nicht?

Bei dem Klang von näher kommenden Stimmen und Schritten, hob Andy seinen Blick und sah seinen Partner tollpatschig den Hang hinunter klettern. Hinter ihm folgten Sanitäter, Feuerwehrleute und Kollegen. Erleichtert atmete Andy auf.

Er wollte Sharon ein beruhigendes Lächeln zuwerfen, doch als er sich wieder ihr zuwandte, waren ihre Augen geschlossen. Ihre Hand in seiner war erschlafft und ihr Brustkorb hob sich nicht mehr in dem Versuch, den dringend benötigten Sauerstoff aufzunehmen.

Geschockt betrachtete er die kleine, zierliche Hand in seiner. Es war die gleiche Hand, die auch aus dem Wrack hervor geragt hatte. Sie war immer noch blutverschmiert und wieder reglos.

 **TBC**


	3. Gewollt oder gefallen

**Tut mir so leid, dass ihr etwas länger warten musstet, aber hier ist nun das nächste Kapitel. Danke an _oneill29,_ _StefanieWildermann_ und den Gast, die kommentiert haben, hat mich sehr gefreut. Würde mich auch diesmal wieder freuen, zu hören, was ihr von dem Kapitel haltet.**

 **Jetzt viel Spaß damit!**

 **Chapter 3**

Andy machte seinen Job. Er sorgte mit seinen Kollegen für Ordnung an der Unfallstelle, half Verletzten und Verwirrten. Er wies die Spurensicherung ein und erklärte ihnen, was passiert war. Die gleiche Erklärung lieferte er auch Taylor, jedoch sprach er jedes Mal mit monotoner Stimme und sah niemandem in die Augen. Er ignorierte die Blicke seiner Kollegen und versuchte nur, seine Aufgaben abzuarbeiten. Doch sein Verstand war nicht wirklich auf dem Trümmerfeld, in das der Highway sich verwandelt hatte. Seine Gedanken konnte er nicht von der Frau lösen, die eben noch in seinen Armen gelegen hatte, reglos und schwach. Ständig sah er den ängstlichen und verzweifelten Blick, mit dem sie ihn fixiert hatte, kurz nachdem sie aufgewacht war. Er wusste nicht, was ihn so an Raydors Unfall mitnahm. Es war schließlich nur Raydor, keiner von ihnen… Oder?

Andy schüttelte den Kopf, um die Gedanken zu vertreiben. Er sah sich um. Sie konnten hier nichts mehr tun. Ihre Aussagen waren gemacht, die Verletzten alle abgeholt. Das war nicht ihr Zuständigkeitsbereich. Er fand Provenzas Blick und dieser kam auf ihn zu.

„Wir sind hier fertig. Auch wenn ich nur zu gern wüsste, was in Raydor gefahren ist."

Zusammen machten sie sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Wagen, der zum Glück verschont geblieben war. Währenddessen dachte Andy über die Worte seines Partners nach. Was war passiert? Hatte Raydor die Kontrolle über ihren Wagen verloren? Es hatte nicht so ausgesehen als sei sie einfach unaufmerksam gewesen. Aber was hatte sie dann dazu gebracht, das Lenkrad so herum zu reißen? Er konnte an nichts anderes mehr denken.

Nachdenklich starrte Andy aus dem Fenster, während LA an ihm vorbei zog. Sein Partner warf ihm immer wieder Blicke zu und seufzte dann laut.

„Flynn. Hör auf, dir deinen Kopf zu zerbrechen. Traffic wird den Fall untersuchen und dann werden wir erfahren, was passiert ist."

Er nickte kaum merklich, doch dann kam ihm plötzlich ein Gedanke. Er sah zu seinem Partner herüber und begann einfach zu reden, ohne vorher groß darüber nachzudenken.

„Was, wenn es gar nicht Traffics Zuständigkeit?"

Verwirrt wandte Louie seinen Blick von der Straße und sah seinen Beifahrer an.

„Was meinst du damit, Flynn? Es war ein Verkehrsunfall, wer sollte den Fall sonst bearbeiten?"

„Wir!"

Provenza schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich weiß nicht, was heute mit dir los ist. Warum sollten wir uns um einen Unfall auf dem Highway kümmern?!"

Genervt seufzte Andy und begann dann zu gestikulieren.

„Na, denk doch mal nach, alter Mann. Es war Raydor. Und sie hat aus irgendeinem Grund die Kontrolle über ihren Wagen verloren und ist jetzt schwer verletzt. Es gibt bestimmt genug Menschen, die ihr das wünschen würden."

Was hinter seinen Worten steckte, wurde Provenza erst ein paar Sekunden später bewusst.

„Moment mal, Flynn. Du kannst doch nicht einfach einen Mordanschlag auf Raydor hinter der ganzen Sache vermuten. Herr Gott, mal doch noch nicht gleich den Teufel an die Wand. Solche Unfälle passieren aus den unterschiedlichsten Gründen. Vielleicht war sie unkonzentriert oder ist einem Vogel ausgewichen, was weiß ich. Aber nicht alles ist gleich ein Mordversuch, Flynn."

Stur richtete er seinen Blick nach vorn. Andy neben ihm schüttelte den Kopf.

„Aber-"

„Na, na, na. Schluss jetzt, Flynn, ich will nichts davon hören. Du gehst mir auf die Nerven damit."

Beleidigt wandte Andy sich von dem wackelnden Zeigefinger neben ihm ab und sah stattdessen wieder aus dem Fenster. Er war fest davon überzeugt, dass er Recht hatte. Das wäre die perfekte Erklärung für alles. Jetzt musste Raydor ihnen nur erzählen, was passiert war. Er hoffte, das konnte sie noch. Langsam ließ er seinen Kopf gegen das Fenster sinken und kühlte sich die Stirn am Glas.

* * *

Fünfzehn Minuten später betraten die beiden Partner den Murder Room. Alle Anwesenden bemerkten sofort die angespannte Stimmung zwischen den beiden Lieutenants. Brenda, die schon mit zwei Kollegen vorgefahren war, kam ihnen entgegen.

„Da sind Sie ja endlich. Ist soweit alles geklärt?"

Beide nickten nur stumm und setzten sich dann mit grimmigen Blicken an ihre Schreibtische. Brenda sah zwischen den beiden hin und her.

„Also gut, was ist passiert?"

Sie stemmte die Hände in die Hüfte und sah einen nach dem anderen an.

Es blieb eine Minute still im Raum, hier und da räusperte sich jemand. Brenda seufzte, sie wurde ungeduldig.

„Also?"

Provenza sah zu seinem Boss und schüttelte verärgert den Kopf.

„Flynn hier ist der Meinung, irgendjemand hätte versucht, Raydor unter die Erde zu bringen."

Überrascht sah das Team zu Andy, der auf seine Hände in seinem Schoß sah.

„Lieutenant?"

Zögerlich sah auch Andy zu seiner Chefin auf und seufzte.

„Chief, ich weiß nicht, wie viel Sie heute morgen sehen konnten. Aber Raydor hat die Kontrolle nicht einfach so über ihren Wagen verloren. Es hatte eher den Anschein, als hätte sie das Lenkrad gezielt herum gerissen. Ich meine, es ist doch auch ein großer Zufall, dass sie selbst keinen Wagen gestreift hat, oder nicht? Fast so, als hätte sie auf den richtigen Moment gewartet…"

„Das klingt eher nach Selbstmord, Flynn."

Provenzas Stimme triefte vor Sarkasmus, während Brenda weiterhin nachdenklich zu ihrem Lieutenant sah. Dann meldete sich Tao zu Wort.

„Naja, aber was ist, wenn zum Beispiel die Bremsen blockiert hätten?"

Andy sah zu seinem Kollegen.

„Das würde auch das Drängeln und das Überholen erklären!"

Provenza konnte nicht fassen, dass Flynns Theorie Anklang beim Team fand.

„Das ist doch Blödsinn."

„Ach, du willst doch nur, dass der Fehler bei Raydor liegt, weil du sie magst!"

Andy wurde wütend. Er sprang auf und sah mit blitzenden Augen auf seinen Partner herab. Auch Louie erhob sich, der Zorn auf seinem Gesicht abgemalt.

„Das ist doch Schwachsinn! Ich bleibe nur realistisch. Und im Übrigen dachte ich, du magst sie auch nicht!?"

„Jetzt ist Schluss! Halten Sie beide den Mund, sofort!"

Brenda sah fassungslos, wütend und genervt zu den beiden Streithähnen.

„Hinsetzen!"

Widerwillig befolgten die Lieutenants die Anweisungen ihrer Vorgesetzten.

„Also, wir sollten keine voreiligen Schlüsse ziehen, Andy. Es könnte alles mögliche passiert sein. Andererseits…"

Sie wandte sich zu dem Älteren um.

„Es gibt viele Menschen, die Raydor mit Sicherheit gerne schaden wollen. Deshalb sollten wir diese Möglichkeit nicht aus den Augen verlieren. So oder so, wir müssen erstmal abwarten, was SID und Traffic an der Unfallstelle herausfinden. Bis dahin will ich nichts mehr von Ihnen hören."

Sie wandte sich um und bewegte sich in Richtung ihres Büros. Kurz davor hielt sie inne und wandte sich noch einmal zu Flynn um.

„Andy."

Ihre Stimme war viel wärmer und freundlicher als noch eine halbe Minute vorher.

„Wenn Sie lieber ins Krankenhaus fahren wollen, dann gehen Sie ruhig."

Überrascht blickte er zu ihr auf. Er begegnete einem wissenden Blick. Er wusste zwar nicht genau, was sie dachte, aber sie hatte Recht. Er würde viel lieber ins Krankenhaus fahren, auch wenn er sich nicht ganz sicher war, warum. Er wusste, er musste nichts erklären.

„Danke, Chief."

Er schnappte sich seine Jacke und seinen Autoschlüssel und machte sich auf den Weg nach draußen. Das Team, vor allem Provenza, sahen ihm verständnislos hinterher. Brenda erlaubte sich ein leises Lächeln und verschwand dann in ihrem Büro.

 **TBC**


	4. Warten

Ich bedanke mich ganz, ganz herzlich bei allen, die die Story bis hierhin verfolgt und kommentiert haben. Es freut mich, dass Euch meine Schreiberei gefällt.

Mir fehlt im Moment leider etwas die Zeit, deshalb ist das Kapitel extrem kurz. Ich wollte Euch aber nicht länger warten lassen. Viel Spaß :)

 **Chapter 4**

Er rannte die lange Einfahrt hinauf und wurde erst langsamer, als er an der großen Glastür den beiden Damen Platz machen musste, die ihm entgegen kamen. Dann lief er weiter, um wartende Patienten herum, bis er an das Pult in der Notaufnahme. Etwas schwer atmend blieb er davor stehen und sah entnervt auf die junge Krankenschwester herab, die dort saß. Sie hielt ihr Telefon am Ohr und schien sich prächtig zu amüsieren.

„Entschuldigen Sie, Miss."

Anstatt ihn anzusehen hielt sie ihm nur ihre Handfläche entgegen und redete weiter. Andy wurde extrem ungeduldig. Mit einem Seufzen verdrehte er mürrisch die Augen und zog dann sein Abzeichen von seinem Gürtel. Mit einem lauten Klatschen ließ er es auf dem Pult auftreffen. Die Schwester zuckte vor Schreck zusammen und ließ dabei den Hörer fallen.

„Was fällt Ihnen-"

Ihr Blick fiel mitten im Satz auf die Marke auf ihrem Pult und sie verstummte. Stattdessen sah sie ihn schockiert an. Inzwischen tat ihm die Kleine fast leid.

„Lieutenant Flynn. Ich bin hier wegen _Captain_ Sharon Raydor. Ein Autounfall, sie müsste vor ungefähr einer Stunde hier eingeliefert worden sein."

Die Schwester schluckte und sah dann auf den Bildschirm neben ihr.

„Sind… ähm, sind Sie ein Verwandter, Sir?"

Andys Miene fiel. War das ihr Ernst?!

Mit einem genervten Gesichtsausdruck schob er seine Marke auf dem Pult mit Nachdruck nach vorn. Die junge Frau folgte seiner Bewegung mit ihrem Blick. Sie atmete einmal tief durch und nickte dann.

„Okay, einen Moment bitte."

Während sie sich erneut ihrem Bildschirm zuwandte, ließ Andy seinen Blick über die Notaufnahme schweifen. Er mochte keine Krankenhäuser, besonders nicht diesen Teil von ihnen. Wie konnte man hier nur freiwillig arbeiten? In seinem Job sah er schon genug Grausames. Doch als sein Blick auf einen jungen Mann fiel, der völlig entkräftet und besorgt ein kleines Mädchen – vermutlich seine Tochter – in den Armen herein trug, das ohne Bewusstsein war, lief ihm ein Schauder über den Rücken. Hier drin würde er es keine Stunde aushalten.

Unwillkürlich kamen die Bilder des vergangenen Morgens zurück. Raydor, wie er sie in seinen Armen hielt und sie ihn verzweifelt und angsterfüllt ansah. Das viele Blut und der völlig zerstörte Wagen. All das hatte er wieder vor Augen.

„Sir? Sir. Lieutenant!"

Überrascht wandte er sich zu der Schwester um, er musste in seinen Gedanken so vertieft gewesen sein, dass er sie völlig überhört hatte.

„Wollen Sie jetzt wissen, wie es Captain Raydor geht, oder nicht?"

Diesmal unterdrückte Andy das Verlangen, die Augen zu verdrehen.

„Natürlich."

„Sie wurde vor 55 Minuten eingeliefert. Sie hatte einige innere Verletzungen und ihre Wirbelsäule hat etwas abbekommen. Sie ist momentan im OP. Ich fürchte, mehr kann ich Ihnen zurzeit nicht sagen."

Ihre Stimme wurde wärmer, je weiter sie sprach. Denn sie kannte den Gesichtsausdruck, den Andy plötzlich bekam. Es war Angst und tiefe Sorge. Sie vergaß, wie sehr sie sich eben noch über den Mann geärgert hatte. Sie hatte zwar ihre Vorschriften, aber sie hatte auch Verständnis.

„Sir, Sie sollten sich setzen. Ich hole Ihnen ein Glas Wasser."

Widerwillig ließ Andy sich auf den nächstbesten Stuhl drücken und atmete tief ein. Sie lebte. Das war die Hauptsache. Sie würde das schaffen. Es war schließlich Raydor, sie war doch zäh, nicht wahr? Doch wenn er an den Unfall dachte und an ihren Blick, als sie zu Bewusstsein kam, dann war er sich nicht sehr sicher. Sie hatte solche Angst gehabt und sah so zerbrechlich aus. Frustriert fuhr er sich mit beiden Händen durch die Haare. Er wusste nicht einmal genau, warum ihn das Ganze so mitnahm.

Wenige Sekunden später drückte ihm die junge Schwester einen Becher mit Wasser in die Hand. Er bedankte sich mit einem Kopfnicken.

„Ich werde Ihnen bescheid sagen, sobald es etwas Neues gibt, Sir. Aber das wird sicherlich noch eine ganze Weile dauern."

Er hob seinen Blick und sah die Frau an. Er war sich nicht sicher, woher es kam. Doch im Nächsten Augenblick war es ihm schon über die Lippen gekommen.

„Ich warte."

 **TBC**


	5. Brich die Regeln

**Hallihallo!**

 **Erst einmal danke für die Review zum letzten Kapitel. Wie ihr wahrscheinlich bereits wisst, freue ich mich über jede einzelne! ;)**

 **Zu diesem Kapitel: Ich habe nicht so viel hinein gepackt, wie ich es eigentlich vor hatte, aber mir war es wichtig, dass ganz deutlich wird, was alles in unserem Lieblings-Lieutenant vorgeht. Keine Sorge, bald geht es bergauf. :)**

 **Für alle, die es interessiert, schöne Karnevalstage!**

 **Jetzt viel Spaß mit dem Kapitel.**

 **Chapter 5**

„Ich warte."

Die Zeit verging quälend langsam. Andy beobachtete die erste Zeit die Menschen, die in die Notaufnahme kamen oder sie verließen. Manche waren schwer verletzt, manche nur leicht. Einige kamen mit dem Krankenwagen, andere konnten sich noch selbst herfahren. Ein paar von ihnen setzten sich in dieselbe Stuhlreihe, die auch er nutzte, wieder andere liefen vor ihm auf und ab und machten ihn damit nur noch nervöser.

Hin und wieder seufzte er mit einem Blick auf die Uhr. Jedes Mal schien es ihm, als hätte sich der Zeiger fast nicht bewegt. Müde lehnte er den Kopf an die Wand und schloss die Augen. Er öffnete sie schnell wieder, als ihn plötzlich die Bilder des Morgens heimsuchten. Mürrisch stand er auf und holte sich noch einen Kaffee. Das war die einzige Möglichkeit, die Situation halbwegs zu ertragen.

Als er sich wieder hinsetzte, vibrierte sein Handy in der Hosentasche. Vermutlich war es Provenza. Sein Partner nervte ihn schon die ganze Zeit, weil er wissen wollte, warum er hier im Krankenhaus saß – wegen der „Eiskönigin". Flynn hatte ihn ignoriert und stattdessen Brenda geantwortet, die ihn nach einer Nachricht über Raydors Zustand gefragt hatte.

Sein Blick traf, wie schon mehrmals zuvor, den der jungen Krankenschwester, mit der er am Anfang gesprochen hatte. Und wie schon mehrmals zuvor, schüttelte sie nur den Kopf. Es gab nichts Neues. Er seufzte. Raydor war nun schon fast vier Stunden im OP. Seine Nervosität stieg immer weiter an. Warum dauerte es nur so lange?

Er nippte an seinem Kaffee und zog sein Handy aus der Tasche. Zwei Nachrichten von Provenza. Nur weitere Nerv tötende Fragen und Kommentare. Er scrollte weiter. Eine Nachricht von seinem Chief.

 _Die Spurensicherung hat erste Ergebnisse, rufen Sie an, wenn Sie können. Es ist wichtig._

Andy zog die Brauen zusammen. Wenn Major Crimes jetzt schon Ergebnisse von SIS kannte, hieß das nichts Gutes. Er sah auf und bemerkte dabei den missbilligenden Blick einer älteren Schwester. Er seufzte, zum Telefonieren musste er wohl raus gehen. Langsam erhob er sich und haderte mit sich selbst. Er wollte den Moment nicht verpassen, in dem die Schwester Neuigkeiten hatte, aber er wollte auch wissen, was es zum Unfall Neues gab.

Wenige Sekunden später nahm man ihm die Entscheidung ab.

„Lieutenant, Sir!"

Er drehte sich zu der jungen Frau um.

„Die OP ist beendet. Ich kann Ihnen nichts zum Zustand Captain Raydors sagen, aber ich habe den Chirurgen gebeten, sobald wie möglich zu Ihnen zu kommen."

„Vielen Dank, Schwester. Ich weiß es zu schätzen."

Sie nickte mit einem zaghaften Lächeln und verschwand dann im Chaos der Notaufnahme. Andy schob sein Telefon wieder in seine Hosentasche und warf den fast leeren Kaffeebecher in den Mülleimer. Eine vorsichtige Erleichterung machte sich in ihm breit. Die OP war zumindest beendet. Aber gleichzeitig bekam er auch Angst. Was würde das Ergebnis sein? Er wischte sich die schwitzigen Hände an der Hose ab und lockerte seine Krawatte etwas. Zumindest wusste er bald endlich mehr.

Ein paar Minuten später kam ein groß gewachsener Mann mittleren Alters in grüner OP-Kleidung auf ihn zu. Andy hielt unwillkürlich die Luft an, zu gespannt war er.

„Guten Tag, mein Name ist Dr. Weaver. Ich habe Captain Raydor operiert."

Andy schüttelte die Hand des Mannes und sah ihn an.

„Lieutenant Andy Flynn. Wie geht es ihr?"

„Eigentlich dürfte ich Ihnen als reinem Kollegen gar keine Auskunft geben über den Zustand des Captains. Aber das wissen Sie sicher, nicht wahr?"

Andy räusperte sich und ließ den Blick zu Boden schweifen.

„Ja, Doktor. Ich bitte Sie trotzdem, mir zu sagen, wie es ihr geht. Ich… wir sind befreundet, ich kenne Sharon schon sehr lange."

Eine kleine Notlüge hatte noch niemandem geschadet. Er würde den Verstand verlieren, gäbe man ihm jetzt keine Auskunft.

Dr. Weaver schien kurz zu überlegen.

„Nun gut. Ihre Verletzungen waren recht schwerwiegend. Einige größere Gefäße sind bei dem Aufprall an der Leitplanke verletzt worden und haben diverse innere Blutungen verursacht. Wir konnten sie alle stillen, jedoch ist sie durch den Blutverlust sehr geschwächt. Was den Kopf angeht, hat sie Glück gehabt. Mehr als eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung und eine Platzwunde ist es diesbezüglich nicht. Allerdings macht mir ihre Wirbelsäule am meisten Sorgen."

Andy musste schlucken. Verletzungen an der Wirbelsäule verhießen nichts Gutes. Der Arzt fuhr etwas ernster fort.

„Ich bin ganz ehrlich. Sie hat zwei Wirbelbrüche erlitten. Die Region ist stark angeschwollen. Wir wissen nicht genau, ob das Rückenmark dabei verletzt wurde oder nicht. Was das angeht, werden wir abwarten müssen."

Bestürzt blickte Andy zu dem Arzt hinauf. Das Rückenmark. Oh Gott.

„Jedenfalls ist Captain Raydor momentan im Aufwachraum."

Das holte Andy aus seinem Schock.

„Kann ich zu ihr? Bitte."

Der Arzt sah in erstaunt an.

„Nein, absolut nicht. Ich habe schon eine große Ausnahme gemacht, als ich Ihnen gerade Auskunft erteilt habe. Zu ihr kann ich Sie wirklich nicht lassen, Lieutenant. Außerdem braucht sie Ruhe."

„Doktor, bei allem Respekt, wenn Sharon gleich alleine mit Schmerzen in einem Krankenhausbett aufwacht, wird sie in Panik ausbrechen. Es geht, mir doch nur darum, dass sie in mir ein vertrautes Gesicht hat, an das sie sich wenden kann, sobald sie aufwacht, damit ich ihr sagen kann, dass sie sich keine Sorgen machen soll."

Hoffnungsvoll sah er den Mann an. Dieser schüttelte den Kopf und musste Schmunzeln.

„Wenn ich Sie nicht zu Captain Raydor lasse, hören Sie dann jemals auf, mich zu nerven?"

„Wohl eher nicht, Sir", entgegnete Andy darauf herausfordernd.

Der Arzt fuhr sich mit der Hand durch das dunkle Haar und seufzte.

„Na schön, von mir aus. Aber wenn sie aufwacht, haben Sie fünf Minuten, und dann sind Sie verschwunden. Alles klar?"

„Glasklar, Doktor."

„Warten Sie hier einen Moment. Ich bringe Sie gleich zum Aufwachraum."

„Ja, danke."

Andy wartete, bis der Doktor sein Sichtfeld verlassen hatte, und zog dann erneut sein Handy heraus. Er sah sich einmal um und wagte es dann doch, kurz im Gebäude zu telefonieren.

„Chief. Ich habe nicht viel Zeit. Ich darf kurz zu Captain Raydor. Gut geht es ihr nicht, aber sie wird zumindest gleich aufwachen. Ich melde mich dann wieder."

„ _Andy, warten Sie-"_

„Tut mir leid, Chief, ich muss Schluss machen."

Gerade, als Dr. Weaver vor ihm zum Stehen kam, schob er das Handy wieder in die Tasche. Der Arzt sah ihn kopfschüttelnd an.

„Interessiert Sie eigentlich irgendeine Vorschrift in diesem Krankenhaus?"

Normalerweise wäre Andy vermutlich rot geworden oder er hätte seinen eigenen Kommentar dazu abgegeben, aber er wollte nur eins: Raydor sehen. Woher auch immer dieses Verlangen plötzlich kam.

Resigniert, was Andy und Regeln anging, winkte Weaver ab. Stattdessen ging er mit einem „Kommen Sie" an ihm vorbei. Andy hängte sich an die Versen des Doktors.

Drei Ecken und ein paar Türen später kleidete man Andy in einen blauen Krankenhaus-Fummel ein. Dann brachte Dr. Weaver ihn endlich zu dem Raum, in dem Raydor liegen sollte. Vor der Tür blieb er stehen und drehte sich zu dem Polizisten um.

„Seien Sie doch so freundlich und klingeln Sie, wenn der Captain aufwacht. Und dann, wie gesagt, ein paar Minuten, nicht länger."

Andy nickte, jedoch war er mit den Gedanken schon wo anders. Auch die Hand hatte er schon an der Tür, die er im nächsten Moment öffnete. Wieder kopfschüttelnd sah der Chirurg ihm nach, als Andy langsam den kleinen Raum betrat.

Andy sah auf die zierliche Gestalt in dem dazu so großen Krankenhausbett. Gott, sie war so bleich. Um ihre Augen zeichneten sich deutliche dunkle Ränder ab und die eine Seite ihres Gesichts war nun schon dunkellila und noch weiter geschwollen.

Andy schluckte. Er hatte schon einige Menschen im Krankenhaus gesehen, und ein paar davon waren schlimmer dran als die Frau vor ihm. Sie hatten auch schlimmer ausgesehen. Und dennoch, der Gedanke, dass diese zerbrechliche Gestalt, die an sämtliche Maschinen angeschlossen war, Sharon Raydor, die taffste, unausstehlichste und auch stärkste Frau, die er kannte, war, drehte ihm den Magen um.

Nach ein paar weiteren Sekunden sah er sich um. In der einen Ecke des Raums stand ein Stuhl. Er zog ihn an das Bett heran und ließ sich darauf nieder. Zaghaft und behutsam schloss er zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag seine beiden Hände um eine von Raydors. Die Hand fühlte sich klein und kalt an.

Er sah dem Captain in das gezeichnete Gesicht und war selbst beängstigt und überwältigt von der Welle an Gefühlen, die ihn plötzlich überkam. Er konnte nichts davon einordnen, aber er hielt ihre Hand noch ein wenig fester. Dann senkte er seinen Kopf und begann zu flüstern.

„Bitte wach auf."

 **TBC**


	6. Schocksekunden

Es tut mir waaahnsinnig leid, dass ich euch so lange habe warten lassen... Schande über mein Haupt! Jetzt bin ich aber endlich wieder dazu gekommen, eine weiteres Kapitel zu schreiben. Ich hoffe, ihr lest es trotzdem noch.

Danke für die Reviews zum Letzten und Viel Spaß! :)

 **Chapter 6**

Brenda sah auf die Uhr, die im Murderroom an der Wand hing. Sie und ihr Team hatten sich an die Berichte ihres letzten Falls gesetzt, nachdem Andy ins Krankenhaus gefahren war. Brenda selbst konnte sich aber gar nicht wirklich darauf konzentrieren. Sie mochte Raydor zwar nicht besonders, aber sie hoffte trotzdem, dass sie es schaffen würde. Außerdem gingen ihr Flynns Worte nicht aus dem Kopf. Was war, wenn es tatsächlich kein Unfall war? Ihr Blick folgte dem Sekundenzeiger, wie er das Ziffernblatt immer und immer wieder umrundete. Die Zeit verging und sie wussten immer noch nicht mehr.

„Chief, auch wenn Sie die Uhr noch so intensiv anschauen, dadurch vergeht die Zeit auch nicht schneller."

Brenda warf Provenza einen bösen Blick zu. Dann seufzte sie und ihr Ausdruck wurde weicher.

„Ich weiß Lieutenant. Ich frage mich nur-"

Sie wurde von dem Klingeln des Telefons unterbrochen. Alle im Raum wandten sich Provenza zu, der langsam die Hand ausstreckte, um den Hörer abzunehmen.

„Lieutenant Provenza, Major Crimes."

Gespannt sahen alle ihn an, um auch nur der kleinsten Zuckung seines Gesichts eine Information zu entnehmen. Tao tippte nervös mit den Fingerspitzen einer Hand auf seinen Schreibtisch. Julio saß in einer Position in seinem Stuhl, als wolle er allzeit bereit sein aufzuspringen. Brenda grub sich ihre Fingernägel in die eigenen Handflächen.

Provenza sagte nichts weiter. Er hörte nur zu, während seine Miene immer finsterer wurde. Nach einer guten Minute legte er auf. Er stieß den Atem aus und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Keiner im Raum machte ein Geräusch. Alle hatten den Atem angehalten und schauten gespannt zum Lieutenant. Nach ein paar weiteren Sekunden hielt Brenda es nicht mehr aus.

„Verflixt und zugenäht, jetzt sagen Sie schon, Lieutenant. Gibt es etwas Neues?"

Er sah sie an und atmete noch einmal tief durch.

„Das war ein Officer von Traffic. Die Kriminaltechnik hat heraus gefunden, dass…"

Er schüttelte wieder den Kopf und wandte sich dann zu den anderen, die links von ihm standen.

„Die Untersuchung von Raydors Wagen ist abgeschlossen."

Er verzog das Gesicht und machte eine resignierte Geste mit der Hand.

„Die Bremsen wurden anscheinend manipuliert."

Überrascht sahen alle zu Brenda, die nachdenklich zu Boden blickte.

„Chief?", fragte Julio nach einer Weile.

Brenda seufzte und wandte sich dann an ihr Team.

„Das war offensichtlich ein Mordversuch an einem Officer des LAPD. Damit ist das ab jetzt unser Fall."

Alle begannen sofort mit der Arbeit. Sie bereiteten diesen Fall vor wie jeden anderen auch. Nur Provenza blieb still an seinem Platz sitzen und schaute auf seine Hände.

„Lieutenant? Könnten Sie Andy anrufen und ihm berichten, was der neueste Stand ist? Er soll bitte herkommen, sobald es geht."

Sie hatte sich schon umgewandt, doch als sie keine Antwort bekam, blickte sie verwirrt zurück zu ihrem Lieutenant.

„Chief… Können Sie Flynn nicht anrufen?"

Nach einer weiteren überraschten Sekunde verdrehte sie die Augen.

„Ich bitte Sie, Louie. Das ist doch kindisch. Andy hatte recht, ja und? Können Sie das nicht einfach zugeben?"

„Darum geht es doch gar nicht!"

Provenzas Stimme war auf einmal so laut, alle im Raum erschraken. Wütend stand er auf.

„Ich will einfach nicht mit ihm reden!"

Eingeschnappt stampfte er in Richtung Pausenraum davon.

Verblüfft sahen seine Kollegen ihm hinterher. Brenda schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte schließlich. Sie holte ihr Handy aus der Jackentasche und wählte Andys Nummer.

Doch er hob nicht ab.

Schon leicht genervt ging sie in ihr Büro und setzte sich an ihren Schreibtisch. Nur wenige Minuten später klingelte ihr Handy. Als sie sah, dass es Andy war, hob sie schnell ab.

„Lieutenant!"

Er redete so schnell, sie verstand nur die Hälfte, irgendetwas von Aufwachen und er melde sich wieder.

„Andy, warten Sie-"

Doch er hatte schon aufgelegt. Frustriert warf Brenda ihr Handy zurück auf den Tisch. Machte denn hier jeder, was er wollte?

…

„Bitte wach auf."

Andy hielt die kleine, kalte Hand ganz fest in seiner und ließ den Kopf hängen. Was war das nur für ein Tag? Er blickte nun zum gefühlt hundertsten Mal zu der Uhr hinauf, die in dem kleinen Zimmer hing. Es war erst eine Viertelstunde vergangen, seit er den Raum betreten hatte, doch es kam ihm vor wie eine Ewigkeit. Raydor hatte sich immer noch nicht gerührt.

Er erschrak leicht, als eine junge Krankenschwester das Zimmer betrat. Sie lächelte ihn traurig an und ging auf die andere Seite des Betts. Sie ergriff die andere Hand Raydors und steckte irgendeinen Schlauch in die Kanüle dort. Den dazu gehörenden Beutel hängte sie auf.

Sie blickte dann zuerst in Raydors Gesicht, danach auf die Monitore ringsum.

„Sir, es kann noch etwas dauern, bis sie zu sich kommt."

Er selbst wandte den Blick von ihren geschlossenen Augen ab und sah dann der jungen Frau ins Gesicht.

„Das weiß ich. Ich warte."

Er wusste nicht, wie oft er das jetzt wiederholen sollte. Verstand das denn niemand? Er würde bleiben, bis sie aufwacht. Allerdings verstand er es selbst nicht einmal richtig. Doch irgendwas bewegte ihn dazu, genau dort zu bleiben, wo er war. Er streichelte langsam mit seinem Daumen über den Handrücken der Frau, die vor ihm lag. Eine Frau, die mit der nervenaufreibenden, starken Captain Raydor nichts mehr gemein hatte. Eine Frau, die so zerbrechlich aussah.

Er hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass die Schwester den Raum wieder verlassen hatte. Doch als er aufblickte, war sie verschwunden.

Plötzlich wurde seine Aufmerksamkeit aber wieder auf Sharon Raydor gezogen. Denn die kleine Hand, die er so fest umschlossen hielt, bewegte sich. Er sah auf sie hinunter. Ja, die Finger krümmten und entspannten sich immer wieder. Andy sprang auf die Füße und sah in Raydors Gesicht.

„Captain?"

Unbewusst streichelte er die Hand erneut mit seinem Daumen. Raydors Augenlider begannen zu flattern, man konnte deutlich erkennen, wie ihre Augen wild umher rollten. Langsam öffnete sie sie schließlich. Sie fielen immer wieder zu, doch Andy sagte stets ihren Rang und schließlich auch ihren Vornamen, sodass sie ihre Augen immer länger offen halten konnte.

Nach kurzer Zeit fiel ihr Blick auf Andy und verharrte dort ein paar Sekunden.

Dann ging alles ganz schnell. Andy wollte gerade anfangen, beruhigend auf sie einzureden, da weiteten sich ihre Augen vor Schreck. Gehetzt sah sie sich im Raum um. Ihre Atmung wurde immer hektischer und unregelmäßiger. Es dauerte nicht lange, da begannen auch die Monitore in warnender Lautstärke zu piepsen.

Andy war völlig perplex. Er wusste nicht, was da gerade geschah. Sein Blick war auf Raydor geheftet, deren Brustkorb sich immer heftiger hob, die aber trotzdem immer schwieriger Luft bekam. Er war wie versteinert und konnte nicht reagieren. Voller Grauen musste er mit ansehen, wie das ohnehin schon lila gefärbte Gesicht von Sharon bläulich anlief und ihre Augen nach oben rollten.

Am Rande nahm er wahr, wie die Tür aufgestoßen wurde, und eine Schar von Ärzten und Schwestern hereinstürmte. Sie stießen ihn zur Seite, sodass Raydors Hand, mit der sie sich ganz fest an ihn geklammert hatte, seiner eigenen entwich. Das Krankenhauspersonal machte sich an die Arbeit, die Frau vor ihm zu retten. Doch Andy stand nur da und sah zu. Er konnte nicht anders.

All das geschah binnen weniger Sekunden. Doch für Andy schienen es die längsten Sekunden seines Lebens zu sein.

Er stand einfach nur da und sah zu.

 **Reviews bitte nicht vergessen ;)**


	7. Stillstand

**Ja ich weiß, ihr habt mal wieder lange warten müssen, dafür ist dieses Kapitel ein bisschen länger. Wie immer danke für eure Rückmeldungen, die sind das Beste am Schreiben. :)**

 **Chapter 7**

„Entschuldigung? Sir!"

Die Stimme klang panisch und verzweifelt.

„Mein Mann, er kriegt keine Luft!"

Die Frau stand mitten in der Notaufnahme, um sie herum strömten Menschen in verschiedenste Richtungen.

„Hilft mir denn keiner?!"

Noch panischer und verzweifelter. Das ganze Krankenhaus war in Bewegung. Nur er nicht. Er saß wieder an dem Platz, an dem er den ganzen Vormittag gewartet hatte. Mittlerweile war es schon Abend. Sein Blick war auf das Wrack einer Frau gerichtet, die verzweifelt um Hilfe flehte. Aber er sah sie nicht wirklich. Vor sich sah er eine kleine, zerbrechliche Frau, die in einem schmalen Krankenhausbett um ihr Leben kämpfte. Und dieses Bild ging nicht mehr weg, ob mit offenen oder geschlossenen Augen, es war, als habe es sich in seine Netzhaut gebrannt.

Er starrte immer weiter auf die Frau, die sich mittlerweile weinend an eine Schwester klammerte. Deshalb bemerkte er auch nicht, wer in dem Moment die Notaufnahme betrat.

„Andy?"

Die Stimme war leise und behutsam.

„Andy, was ist passiert?"

Jemand setzte sich neben ihn und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. Dennoch brauchte er noch ein paar Minuten, ehe er reagierte und sich umwandte. Seine Augen trafen die des Chiefs. Doch in ihren Augen lag etwas, dass er nicht ertragen konnte. Es war Mitleid.

Angewidert wandte er sich wieder ab. Mit einer einzigen Bewegung schüttelte er die Hand, ab die ihn wahrscheinlich beruhigen sollte. Stattdessen spürte er Wut aufsteigen.

Brenda kniff verwirrt die Augen zusammen. Was war denn in ihn gefahren? Sie räusperte sich und wandte den Blick von ihm ab. Sie richtete ihn ersatzweise auf eine Frau, die aufgeregt auf einen jungen Arzt einredete und dabei wild gestikulierte.

„Lieutenant, sie hatten Recht. Sie haben eben so schnell aufgelegt. Aber ich wollte, dass Sie es wissen. Captain Raydors Wagen wurde manipuliert. Die Bremsen haben nicht mehr funktioniert, deshalb kam es zu dem Unfall. Das ist jetzt unser Fall."

Ein paar Sekunden wartete sie auf eine Reaktion von Andy, doch als sie kam, traf sie sie unerwartet. Er lachte. Es war ein trockenes, hysterisches Lachen. Fast schon zynisch. Das beunruhigte Brenda auf eine seltsame Weise.

„Andy?"

Immer noch mit einem halbherzigen Lächeln im Gesicht schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Das freut Sie doch bestimmt, oder? Irgendwer hat sich getraut, ihre Erzfeindin aus dem Weg zu räumen und sie dürfen den Fall auch noch bearbeiten. Muss ihr Glückstag sein."

Er sprach ganz leise, aber seine Stimme klang so tief und bedrohlich, sie hätte ihn lieber schreien hören. Er schaute auf den Boden, um seinen Zorn zu verbergen.

Brenda schluckte schwer, seine unerwarteten Vorwürfe verletzten sie tief. Tiefer, als sie gedacht hätte. Ja, sie mochte Raydor nicht besonders, aber… Dennoch war sie eine von ihnen. Ja, das war sie. Und sie würde ihr Gerechtigkeit bringen.

Und sie würde seine Worte nicht auf sich sitzen lassen.

Sie hätte ihn jetzt am liebsten angeschrien, aber sie wollte eine Szene mitten in der Notaufnahme vermeiden. Also sprach auch sie leise und kontrolliert. In ihrer Stimme klang mit, wie sehr sie die Worte verletzt hatten.

„Das ist nicht wahr, und das wissen Sie genau, Lieutenant. Natürlich habe ich meine Differenzen mit Captain Raydor. Wer hat die nicht? Aber das heißt noch lange nicht, dass ich ihr auch nur annähernd das wünsche, was heute geschehen ist. Und im Übrigen freue ich mich über keinen Fall, in den ein Officer des LAPD, einer von uns, involviert ist. Das heißt aber nicht, dass ich nicht alles daran setzen werde, denjenigen zu jagen, zu finden und zu bestrafen, der ihr das angetan hat. Der Sharon das hier angetan hat."

Während sie sprach, wurde seine Mine immer weicher. Mit jedem ihrer Worte begriff er immer mehr, dass seine Wut überhaupt nicht an sie gerichtet war. Er war wütend auf die Welt, dass das alles passiert war, wütend auf den, der den Anschlag verübt hatte und er war wütend auf sich selbst, dass das Ganze ihn so mitnahm. Brendas Worte klangen so ehrlich. Außerdem war sie es, die ihm geholfen hatte, Sharon aus dem Wrack zu ziehen. Sie war es gewesen, die ihm zugehört hatte, als er vermutet hatte, dass mit dem Wagen irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung gewesen war. Und sie war es, die ihn ins Krankenhaus geschickt hatte und jetzt neben ihm saß.

„Es… es tut mir leid, Chief. Ich…"

Er hasste sich dafür, wie belegt und kratzig seine Stimme plötzlich klang. Aber dieses Bild wollte seinen Verstand nicht verlassen und beeinflusste alle seine Sinne.

„Es ist nur…"

Er schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte verzweifelt, die Tränen zurückzuhalten.

Brenda sah zu ihrem Kollegen. Er war so mitgenommen und sie konnte Tränen in seinen Augen scheinen sehen. Zum zweiten Mal legte sie ihm beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter. Dieses Mal schüttelte er sie nicht ab, sondern holte tief Luft.

„Sie hat aufgehört zu atmen. Sie war wach und dann hat sie mich angesehen und wurde plötzlich panisch. Sie hat einfach keine Luft mehr bekommen. Als die Ärzte rein kamen, war sie schon blau. Sie… Sie haben versucht, sie zurückzuholen."

Als er fertig war, liefen ihm die Tränen letztlich über das Gesicht. Er hielt nichts mehr zurück. Schluchzend ließ er den Kopf in seine Hände fallen.

Brendas Hand auf seiner Schulter hatte mit dem ersten Satz zu zittern begonnen. Geschockt blickte sie auf das dichte Gedränge der Notaufnahme. Erst nach ein paar Minuten kam sie wieder zu sich und richtete den Blick auf den gebrochenen Mann neben ihr. Sie zwang sich ihre Hand still zu halten und drückte seine Schulter dann einmal.

„Andy?"

Ihre Stimme war diesmal noch leiser und dünn.

„Lebt sie?"

Er hob sein Gesicht aus seinen Händen, doch sah sie nicht an.

Erst schüttelte er den Kopf und Brenda hatte das Gefühl, ihr Herz bliebe stehen. Doch im nächsten Moment nickte er. Verwirrt und besorgt zwang sie ihn mit ihrer freien Hand, sie anzusehen. Der Ausdruck in seinen Augen machte ihr Angst. Denn sie konnte nur pure Furcht erkennen.

„Andy. Ist Sharon am Leben?"

Diesmal antwortete er mit Worten.

„Ich, ich weiß es nicht, Chief. Sie haben mich raus geschickt. Sie haben sie reanimiert und beatmet, weil ihr Herz stehen geblieben war, nachdem sie zu atmen aufgehört hatte. Irgendwann hat mich irgendwer einfach aus dem Raum gezogen. Ich wollte wieder rein, aber sie haben mich nicht gelassen. Und dann lassen sie mich hier sitzen und sagen mir nicht mal was! Ich weiß nicht genau, wie lange ich schon hier sitze, aber sie sollten wissen, ob sie sie zurückholen konnten oder…"

Er wollte es nicht aussprechen, denn das hätte es nur wahrscheinlicher gemacht.

„Okay, ganz ruhig, Andy. Sharon ist stark. Und stur, so unglaublich stur. Sie gibt so schnell nicht auf."

Sie versuchte, ihn mit einem instabilen Lächeln zu überzeugen, doch er wandte den Blick nur frustriert ab. Sie hätte sich wahrscheinlich selbst nicht geglaubt.

Brenda überlegte gerade, was sie jetzt tun sollten. Doch im nächsten Moment kam eine streng aussehende Ärztin eilig auf sie zu. Andy neben ihr sprang direkt auf und Brenda folgte ihm schnell.

„Gehören Sie zu Sharon Raydor?"

„Ja, endlich, wie geht es ihr?"

Andy hatte noch nie solche Angst gehabt vor den nächsten Worten einer Ärztin. Angespannt sah er sie an. Sie seufzte, bevor sie antwortete.

„Ich weiß nicht, was Sie überhaupt in ihrem Raum zu suchen hatten, wo sie doch kein Verwandter sind. Bezüglich ihrer Verfassung darf ich Ihnen ebenso keine Auskunft geben. Entschuldigen Sie mich bitte."

Sie wandte sich zum Gehen, doch Andy war noch wütender als vorhin, nachdem Brenda gekommen war.

„Wie bitte?! Sie sind jetzt hierher gekommen, um mir das zu sagen?! Wo ist Dr. Weaver? Ich möchte mit ihm sprechen."

„Dr. Weavers Schicht war vor einer halben Stunde zu Ende. Ich glaube nicht, dass er noch hier ist", warf sie nur über die Schulter.

„Hey! Warten Sie! Sagen Sie mir, wenigstens, ob sie noch lebt!"

Andy schrie es durch die ganze Notaufnahme. Die Blicke waren ihm egal. Er musste es wissen. Jetzt sofort.

Mit einem schweren Seufzer drehte die Ärztin sich um und sah ihn an.

„Ja, sie lebt. Und jetzt sollten sie besser gehen, _Sir._ "

Dann war sie verschwunden. Er stand da und starrte ihr hinterher. Sie lebte.

„Andy, kommen Sie, ich bringe Sie nach hause. Die lassen Sie heute sowieso nicht mehr zum Captain."

Das brachte Andy aus seiner Trance. Entgeistert sah er seine Chefin an. Meinte sie das Ernst? Sharon lebte, das hieß, sie hatte ihren Teil getan. Er war es ihr schuldig, den Verantwortlichen zu finden.

„Chief, Sie glauben doch nicht, dass ich jetzt nach hause gehe. Lassen Sie uns das Schwein finden."


	8. Kämpfer

**Das Kapitel ist ein wenig anders aufgebaut als der Rest. Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch trotzdem. Ich muss zugeben, ich bin sehr zufrieden damit. Bin gespannt auf eure Meinungen, viel Spaß!**

 **Chapter 8**

Sie fühlte sich seltsam. Ihr Körper, es war als wäre es nicht mehr ihrer, als würde sie schweben. Doch sie konnte nicht schweben, dafür waren ihre Schmerzen zu groß. Ihr Rücken brannte höllisch. Sie hatte das Gefühl, ihr Kopf würde gleich platzen. Außerdem war da ein komisches Stechen im Bauch. Es tat weh. Sie wollte ihr Gewicht verlagern, ihren Rücken entlasten. Doch es funktionierte nicht. Nichts funktionierte. Sie konnte sich nicht bewegen, ihre Beine gehorchten ihr nicht, ihre Arme waren unkontrolliert.

Schon wieder. Ihre Erinnerung setzte ein. Sie war dieser furchtbaren Dunkelheit doch entkommen. Da war er wieder. Flynn. Andy hatte bei ihr gesessen. Flynn! Sie musste ihm sagen, was sie wusste, was passiert war. Doch die Dunkelheit fühlte sich diesmal schwerer an. Sie hatte das Gefühl, sie würde ihr nicht entkommen. Nicht diesmal.

…

Andy starrte aus dem Fenster und beobachtete die mittlerweile in tiefe Dunkelheit gehüllte Stadt. Die künstlichen Lichter, die wie Feuerbälle an ihnen vorbeirasten, seit sie auf dem Highway waren, waren das einzige, was ihn von der Panik und dem Zorn ablenkte, die ihn überkam. Der Highway. Was hatte er aus Captain Raydor gemacht. Binnen weniger Sekunden kann er das Leben eines oder gleich mehrerer Menschen völlig verändern oder sogar beenden.

Er zwang sich, den Blick abzuwenden. Sie lebte. Sie würde alles überleben. Das war ihre Pflicht. Seine war es, denjenigen zu finden, der den Highway dazu gebracht hatte, sie so niederzuschmettern.

Und er vernachlässigte seine Pflichten nicht mehr, seitdem er vor fast zwanzig Jahren mit dem Trinken aufgehört hatte.

…

Sharon kämpfte.

Es wäre einfach, wieder loszulassen. Sich einfach gehen lassen, endlich schweben, keine Schmerzen mehr ertragen. Doch sie tat nie das, was am einfachsten wäre. Ihr ganzes Leben war darauf aufgebaut, mit schwierigen Situationen möglichst gut umzugehen. Sie war noch nicht bereit zu sterben.

Irgendwer war hierfür verantwortlich. Und derjenige sollte bezahlen.

Also kämpfte sie. Gegen die Schmerzen, gegen die Dunkelheit. Gegen ihren eigenen Tod.

…

Er betrat dieses Gebäude an dem Tag zum zweiten Mal. Doch diesmal war er entschlossen.

Der Aufzug sah für ihn von innen zwar etwas enger aus als sonst, und er war sehr erleichtert, ihn endlich verlassen zu können, doch sein Gesichtsausdruck spiegelte nichts als Entschlossenheit wider. Jeder im Team konnte das mit Leichtigkeit erkennen, als er mit Brenda den Murderroom betrat.

Andy steuerte direkt auf seinen Schreibtisch zu und bemerkte dabei nicht, dass sein Partner ihn die ganze Zeit über mit einem missmutigen Blick bedachte.

„So, meine Herren, haben wir etwas?"

Alle Blicke, die noch auf Andy gerichtet waren, wurden nun von Brenda beansprucht. Bevor irgendjemand etwas zu dem Fall sagen konnte, ging Julio dazwischen.

„Verzeihung Chief, wie geht es Captain Raydor?"

Brenda seufzte leise und wandte sich dann an den Lieutenant rechts von ihr.

„Andy?"

Er sah kurz zu Brenda, dann zu Julio. Mit einem Seufzer erhob er sich.

…

Wieso hatte sie keine Kontrolle über ihren Körper? Sie spürte ihn ja noch. Spürte die Schmerzen. Aber nichts gehorchte ihrem Verstand, nicht einmal ihre Augenlider. Sie konnte nichts hören.

Sie hatte sich seltsam so einsam gefühlt.

Sie war stark, und sie würde nicht aufhören mit dem Kampf gegen die verführerische Leichtigkeit. Doch allmählich begann ihre Verzweiflung die Oberhand zu gewinnen.

Sie wusste nicht, was sie noch tun sollte.

…

„Weißt du, warum sie die Panikattacke hatte, nachdem sie aufgewacht war?"

Andy sah zu Tao und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich bin nicht sicher. Sie hat die Augen aufgemacht, dann hat sie mich angesehen und zwei Sekunden später…"

Er führte den Satz nicht zu Ende. Jeder im Raum konnte sich denken, was unausgesprochen blieb.

„Mehr Informationen haben wir leider nicht zum Zustand des Captains. Was haben Sie?"

Brenda wandte sich wieder zum Rest ihres Teams. Tao räusperte sich und trat vor.

„Wir haben noch nicht viel. Das Parkhaus des Gebäudekomplexes, in dem Captain Raydor wohnt, ist zwar videoüberwacht, aber wie es der Zufall will, ist die Kamera, die Raydors Parkplatz einschließt, seit ein paar Tagen defekt. Wir können also höchstens versuchen, einen Schluss daraus zu ziehen, wer sich letzte Nacht in Richtung des Wagens bewegt hat und ohne Auto zurück kam."

Brenda nickte.

„Gut, kümmern Sie sich darum, Mike."

„Schon dabei."

Gabriel sprang ein.

„Stattdessen haben wir dann mit den Verkehrskameras auf der Strecke gearbeitet und Raydors Wagen so verfolgt."

Er nickte Buzz zu. Andy atmete tief ein und zwang seinen Blick auf den großen Bildschirm über dem Murderboard.

…

Da war es. Sie hatte ihren Finger bewegt. Vollkommen absichtlich. Ihr Gehirn sendete den Befehl, ihren linken Zeigefinger zu krümmen, und plötzlich spürte sie es ganz deutlich.

Auch der Rest ihres Körpers fühlte sich plötzlich besser an. Zwar waren die Schmerzen dann auch noch unerträglicher, aber der Nebel schien sich zu heben. Die Dunkelheit war weniger dunkel, weniger bedrückend. Sie spürte, wie sie langsam aber sicher wieder Herr ihrer Sinne wurde.

Als erstes konnte sie ihre Finger bewegen, dann wurde das Atmen leichter und dann hörte sie etwas. Ein stetiges Piepen. Es war penetrant, aber sie erkannte sofort, was es war. Ihr Herzschlag. Vielleicht etwas langsam, aber stark und regelmäßig.

Sie war dabei, de Kampf zu gewinnen.

…

Andy schloss die Augen, als der Wagen nach rechts ausbrach. Er hatte die Szene sehr lebendig vor Augen. Er musste sich nicht noch einmal ansehen, wie der silberne Chevrolet die Leitplanken durchbrach und sich überschlug.

Er hörte, wie diejenigen, die den Unfall nicht mit angesehen hatten, scharf die Luft einsogen.

Nach ein paar Sekunden öffnete er die Augen wieder und sah zu seinen Kollegen. Alle außer der Chief und sein Partner starrten völlig geschockt auf den Bildschirm. Als auch er wieder zu dem Video sah, konnte er sich selbst erkennen, wie er sich langsam zu dem Wrack hindurch kämpfte.

Es war, als würde er diesen furchtbaren Morgen noch einmal erleben.

…

Licht! Da war Licht!

Kleine Flecken in der sie umschließenden Dunkelheit. Aber sie wusste, dass diese kleinen Flecken ihre Chance waren.

Sie konzentrierte sich auf diese Flecken, bis sie größer und größer wurden.

Letztendlich konnte sie nach langem Kampf ihre Augen öffnen. Es brauchte ein paar Versuche, bis sie sie offen halten konnte, aber schließlich konnte sie verschwommen die Umrisse des Krankenzimmers erkennen.

Sie lebte!

Sie hatte die Kontrolle über ihren Körper zurück. Um sich selbst zu versichern, bewegte sie leicht ihren Kopf hin und her und öffnete und schloss ihre Fäuste. Es tat weh, aber es funktionierte.

Sie war erleichtert.

Dann überkam es sie. Panik.

Sie versuchte, ihre Beine zu bewegen. Irgendwie. Nur ein kleines Zucken eines Muskels oder eines Zehs.

Nichts.

Sie spürte absolut nichts.


	9. Wie gelähmt

**Es tut mir leid, dass ich im Moment so wenig Zeit für die Story habe. Aber hier ist endlich das nächste Kapitel.**

 **Vorher noch zwei Dinge:**

 **-danke für eure Reviews, wie gesagt, die verbessern meinen Tag immer sehr! Also auch diesmal bitte nicht vergessen, mir eure Meinung zu hinterlassen ;)**

 **-und ich sollte noch bemerken, dass ich kein Medizin-Spezialist bin und nicht weiß, ob die Aussagen des Arztes so ganz korrekt sind. Das ist aber für die Aussage des Kapitels nicht ganz so relevant, also viel Spaß!**

 **Chapter 9**

Ihr Verstand sagte ihr: „Du musst einen Schmerz spüren in deinem Fuß, in deiner Wade, deinem Oberschenkel, wo auch immer sie gerade mit diesem spitzen Ding hineinstechen." Denn sie _sah_ die Nadel, sie _sah_ , wie der Arzt sie an mehreren Stellen damit stach. Dennoch spürte sie nichts und schüttelte immer wieder den Kopf, wenn der junge Mann nachfragte.

Nachdem sie aufgewacht war und vergeblich versucht hatte, ihre Zehen zu bewegen, war sie in Panik geraten. Ihr Blutdruck war in die Höhe geschnellt und es kamen ein Arzt und zwei Schwestern hereingestürmt. Dann hatten die Tests und die Fragen begonnen. Sharon hatte irgendwann abgeschaltet. Sie wollte wissen, was mit ihr los war, warum sie ihre Beine nicht spürte und ihr Rücken so höllisch schmerzte. Aber sie bekam keine Antworten, nur mehr Fragen.

Jetzt sprach er mit den Schwestern, gab ihnen Anweisungen, die Sharon nicht verstand. Sobald sich die Tür hinter ihnen schloss, wandte er sich um und sah ihr endlich in die Augen. Mit einem Seufzer begann er: „Zuerst, Mrs Raydor muss ich Ihnen sagen, dass wir keines Ihrer Kinder bisher erreichen konnten. Wir haben beide angerufen, da sie als Ihre Notfallkontakte gelistet sind. Aber es nimmt niemand ab, tut mir leid."

„Kriege ich ein Telefon? Ich würde sie dann lieber selbst anrufen, damit sie sich weniger Sorgen machen."

Ihre Stimme klang immer noch rau und zittrig, aber das Thema ihrer Kinder lenkte sie kurz von sich selbst ab.

„Eigentlich nicht, hier auf der ICU, aber ich werde sehen, was sich machen lässt."

„Danke, Dr….?"

Sie hatte sich den Namen nicht merken können und ohne Brille versuchte sie vergeblich, sein Namensschild zu lesen.

„Weaver", ergänzte er mit einem Seufzer.

Sie nickte. Dann drängte sich ihre Ungeduld wieder nach vorn.

„Könnten Sie mir jetzt bitte sagen, was mit mir los ist?"

Sie sah ihn verzweifelt, ängstlich und auch ein wenig hoffnungsvoll an. Was würde er sagen? Was passierte jetzt mit ihr? Wie schwer waren ihre Verletzungen? All die Fragen schwirrten in ihrem Kopf herum, seit sie vor etwas mehr als einer Stunde aufgewacht war. Gespannt sah sie den jungen Arzt an.

Er atmete tief ein und zog sich dann den Stuhl heran, auf dem Flynn vorhin gesessen hatte.

„In Ordnung, ich werde jetzt von vorn beginnen und alles erzählen. Ich werde Ihnen nichts vorenthalten, das verspreche ich. Aber ich bitte Sie, mich erst zu Ende anzuhören. Wenn ich fertig bin, können Sie mich alles fragen. Doch versuchen Sie bitte, damit zu warten, bis ich alles gesagt habe, was ich Ihnen mitteilen möchte. Okay?"

Sharon nickte.

„Nun gut. Sie hatten mehrere innere Blutungen, deshalb mussten wir sofort operieren. Glücklicherweise waren wir in der Lage, alle Gefäße zu reparieren. Allerdings wird ihr Torso die nächsten Wochen etwas schmerzen. Was Ihre Kopfverletzung angeht, hatten Sie auch einen großen Schutzengel. Es ist bei einer Platzwunde und einer leichten Gehirnerschütterung geblieben. Das hätte leicht anders enden können."

Er machte eine Pause und sah zu den Monitoren hinauf. Sharon atmete tief durch. Bisher klang es alles halb so schlimm. Aber genau das machte ihr Angst. Er war noch nicht auf ihren Rücken und das fehlende Gefühl in ihren Beinen eingegangen. Mit einem weiteren tiefen Atemzug wappnete sie sich, als Dr Weaver erneut zum Reden ansetzte.

„Was mir wirklich Sorgen macht, ist Ihre Wirbelsäulenverletzung. Bei dem Unfall haben Sie sich zwei benachbarte Wirbel in Ihrer oberen Lendenwirbelsäule gebrochen. Es sind glatte Brüche, das heißt, beim Bruch selbst ist das Rückenmark nicht verletzt worden. Als sie jedoch aus dem Wagen gezogen wurden, haben sich die Knochen etwas verschoben. Das Ganze ist so stark angeschwollen, dass wir nicht erkennen können, ob das Rückenmark dabei verletzt wurde oder nicht. Zurzeit sind sie zwar gelähmt, das kann aber auch dadurch auftreten, dass die Schwellung sozusagen das Rückenmark abklemmt. Sollte dies der Fall sein, besteht eine gute Chance, dass Ihr Gefühl vollständig zurückkehrt, sobald die Schwellung zurückgeht. Aber ich will ehrlich mit Ihnen sein, Mrs Raydor. Es könnte genauso gut sein, dass eines oder mehrere der Wirbelfragmente ihr Rückenmark verletzt beziehungsweise durchtrennt haben. In dem Fall…"

Er sprach den Satz nicht zu Ende und schüttelte stattdessen nur traurig mit dem Kopf, während sein Blick zu Boden schweifte. Sharon schluckte schwer. Gelähmt? Vielleicht für immer?

Es war zu viel, um es auf einmal zu verarbeiten. Sie wusste gar nicht, was sie denken oder wie sie reagieren sollte. Sie hatte Angst. Das Gefühl war ganz deutlich. Alles andere war nur ein großes Durcheinander. Wie konnte etwas, an das sie sich nicht einmal richtig erinnern konnte, ihr Leben schlagartig auf den Kopf stellen?

Die Stimme von Weaver riss sie aus ihren Gedanken.

„Es tut mir sehr leid, Mrs Raydor. Ich würde Ihnen gern etwas anderes sagen, aber wir können nur abwarten, bis die Schwellung zurückgeht. Das wird ein paar Tage dauern. Dann werden wir einen Eingriff vornehmen, sofern Sie stabil genug sind, um die Brüche zu richten. Und erst wenn das Ergebnis der OP vorliegt und das Rückenmark wieder frei liegt, werden wir Ihnen sagen können, ob die Lähmung temporär oder permanent ist."

Permanent. Das war so ein kleines Wort und doch so bedeutungsvoll. Sharon starrte geradeaus, ohne wirklich etwas wahrzunehmen. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie in Panik geraten oder zuversichtlich lächeln sollte. In ihr herrschte immer noch Chaos.

Aber sie war immerhin Captain Sharon Raydor und so schnell würde sie nicht aufgeben. Sie musste einfach daran glauben, dass diese Lähmung eben nicht permanent ist.

„Haben Sie noch Fragen? Irgendetwas?"

Sie sah den jungen Mann an und atmete tief ein.

„Ähm, nein, ich… Ich denke, ich muss das jetzt erstmal verarbeiten. Ich, ich danke Ihnen für die Aufrichtigkeit, Doktor."

Weaver nickte, er hatte verstanden, dass sie allein sein wollte. Auf dem Weg zur Tür machte er noch einmal Kehrt.

„Ähm, Mrs Raydor? Solange Ihre Kinder nicht hier sind, gibt es jemand anderen, den wir benachrichtigen sollen? Ihren Ehemann oder Freunde?"

Sharon sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Nein, bloß nicht meinen Ehemann. Ähm, danke, aber es gibt niemanden, den ich hiermit gerade belasten möchte." Sie machte eine Handbewegung in Richtung ihrer unbeweglichen Beine.

Dr. Weaver sah auf seine Patientin hinunter. Sie hatte zwar mehrere Hämatome und eine genähte Wunde im Gesicht, aber er konnte erkennen, dass sie eine attraktive Frau war. Außerdem schien sie sehr vernünftig und freundlich zu sein. Wie konnte eine so starke Frau wie sie niemanden außer ihrer Kinder haben, dem sie sich in einer Notsituation anvertrauen könnte? Plötzlich fiel ihm etwas ein.

„Was ist mit Lieutenant Flynn? Er hätte mich gestern am liebsten erwürgt, als ich ihm verboten habe, Sie zu besuchen. Ich habe dann eine Ausnahme gemacht, deshalb war er bei Ihnen, als sie das erste Mal aufgewacht sind. Meine Kollegin hatte ihn danach nicht mehr zu Ihnen gelassen, aber laut der Schwester hat er den ganzen gestrigen Tag hier verbracht. Er sagte, sie wären Freunde?"

Sharons Blick weitete sich. Freunde? Andy Flynn und sie? Er hatte hier gewartet wegen ihr? Er, der sie als kaltherzig und eine böse Hexe bezeichnet?

Überrascht dachte sie an die letzte Erinnerung an ihn zurück. Sie hatte sich langsam zurück ins Bewusstsein gekämpft und das Erste, was sie sah, war er. Er war da gewesen.

Plötzlich kam alles zurück. Der Grund für die Panikattacke. Der Grund, warum sie dringend mit der Polizei reden musste.

Also spielte sie mit.

„Ähm ja, im Grunde wäre es sehr freundlich, wenn Sie Lieutenant F-, ich meine, wenn Sie Andy benachrichtigen könnten. Ich würde gern mit ihm sprechen."

Dr Weaver schaute sie etwas misstrauisch an wegen ihres Versprechers, aber nickte dann.

„In Ordnung. Hier ist zwar immer noch niemand erlaubt, der nicht verwandt ist, aber was soll's!? Ich habe für Sie jetzt schon so viele Ausnahmen gemacht, da kommt es auf die eine auch nicht mehr an. Ich lasse sie jetzt allein, und sorge dafür, dass sie ein Telefon und einen gewissen Lieutenant F-, ähm ich meine Andy auf ihr Zimmer geliefert bekommen."

Er zwinkerte ihr zu und wandte sich dann zur Tür.

Obwohl sie in einer miserablen Situation war, höllische Schmerzen hatte und es ungewiss war, ob sie je wieder auf eigenen Beinen laufen würde, konnte sie sich ein leichtes Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

„Danke, Doc."


End file.
